totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosemary (Total Drama BvTvC
Rosemary was a contestant on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics. Personality Rosemary is harsh, manipulative, and strategizes by coming up with one long-term plan, and sticking to it. When she wants something, she will make up a plan to get it, and refuse to deviate from the plan. She prefers to be a third power, allowing bigger powers to fight it out, while she floats between sides to keep the bigger powers fighting, as proven by her strategy involving constant flipping. Coverage Total Drama BvTvC In I Got 100 Problems and a Vote Ain't One, ''as Rosemary arrives, she reveals in the confessional her plan: sabotage her team until it's down to her and her ally, and get the other 2 teams to form an alliance against each other in the merge, with her and her ally flipping sides to whichever alliance is in the minority, until it is just her and her ally left. She then makes an alliance with Kiki, naming themselves The Thorns. She is able to throw the first challenge, after throwing away a puzzle piece when she and Kiki are the problem solvers of the challenge, and she and Kiki decide to vote out Aram, due to being the strongest member of the team. They get Lindsay and Tyler to vote with them, by passing them a note at dinner warning them that Bill and Aram are likely to vote for them, and Rosemary and Kiki are voting for Aram, instructing Lindsay and Tyler to do the same. Also at dinner, Rosemary finds a clue to the location of a cancellation idol under the table, after she drops her fork, and she stuffs it in her shoe. The plan succeeds, and Aram is voted out in a 4-2 vote. In ''Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, Rosemary reads the clue she got in the previous episode, and Kiki tells her that she should swim out to the red buoy. She decides to look for the idol at night, after the elimination, wanting the cancellation idol to get Bill on her side, and have him play it, so she can eliminate Tyler, then, with Lindsay's vote, eliminate Bill. She also decides not to throw the challenge, not only to give her time to get the idol, but also to get a clue to the location of the challenge advantage, so she can use it when the team is down to her and Kiki. She holds up the basket for her team in the challenge, and due to Victor being targeted by Cynthia early, and Parvati getting distracted and throwing the challenge, Rosemary is able to take 1st in the challenge, winning the clue. In A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, ''Rosemary is woken up by Kiki at 2:30 in the morning, to go look for the idol. They swim out to the red buoy, and find the idol, which is later given to Bill. He finds it after the challenge, and reads the note in the confessional, suggesting that he eliminate Tyler using the idol. Bill plays the idol at elimination, and sure enough, he receives 4 votes against. Bill's vote for Tyler is the only vote that counts, eliminating Tyler. In ''Too Cute To Compete?, ''Rosemary and Kiki's plans are hindered by the formation of the Femsquad with all of the girls, plus Alejandro, but she and Kiki get in on it anyway, knowing that, even with their votes, the boys wouldn't have the numbers, and thinking that the alliance would collapse under its own weight. Rosemary and Kiki are able to find the hidden advantage, but once again throw the challenge, and continue to honor their alliance with Lindsay, voting out Bill. In ''DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''to avoid being eliminated with an idol, Rosemary offers an alliance with Lindsay, claiming that Kiki is behind Team Tripartite Alliance losing so much, and Lindsay seems to accept Rosemary's offer, but the alliance is never truly formed, due to Rosemary having no intention of helping Lindsay, and Lindsay thinking that Rosemary's claim only confirms her as the mastermind. Rosemary plants several fake idols around camp to trick Lindsay, and after Rosemary and Kiki are able to throw the challenge, it works, and Lindsay is promptly voted out by Rosemary and Kiki. After Cynthia wins the first individual reward challenge right after the merge, she invites Rosemary and her girlfriend, Parvati V, on the reward, along with Sierra, Kiki, and their loved ones. There, Cynthia gets Kiki, Rosemary, and Sierra to form The Sliders, named for the reward: a rock slide. Cynthia simply tells them to vote for Alejandro, and reveals that she has the extra vote from Boney Island. Cynthia then plays a cancellation idol on the Femsquad's target, Rajah, allowing them to vote out Alejandro. The Sliders continue to dominate after Victor and Mia make the mistake of voting out Heather in 9th, allowing Cynthia to use her extra vote to vote out Mia, putting Level 5 in the minority, and allowing them to quickly take out Parvati and Jenna, as they have no way to defend themselves. Voting History 1 Cynthia was evacuated by the medical staff for dangerously low blood pressure after the challenge. Per Cynthia's request, Scott held an impromptu unofficial elimination, where Cynthia was verbally voted out. 2 Rosemary won immunity at the final 3, and was given the sole vote as a result, as Victor and Kiki would have been forced to vote against each other. She verbally voted out Victor. Trivia Comparisons * Rosemary is one of 4 contestants to wear face paint, the others being Parvati, Eva, and Zoey. ** She is one of 2 contestants to wear face paint regularly, the other being Parvati. ** She is the only contestant to wear red face paint. * Rosemary is similar to Sandra Diaz-Twine from human universe ''Survivor in her gameplay, as both will flip on a dime, and will work with anyone to ensure they are not eliminated. Competition * Rosemary has caused 9 eliminations: ** She has directly eliminated Aram, Tyler, Bill, Lindsay, Alejandro, Rajah, Mia, Parvati, and Jenna. ** She caused all of the eliminations on Team Tripartite Alliance. *** This makes her one of 2 contestants to cause all the eliminations on a team, the other being Kiki. * Rosemary is one of 7 contestants to throw more than 1 challenge, the others being Scott, Mark, Sierra, Cody, Eva, and Kiki. Miscellanious * Rosemary is the only confirmed LGBT contestant in Total Drama, as it is revealed in ''Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Is Going On???, ''during the reward challenge, that she has a girlfriend, Parvati Vistroff. Production * Josee was used for vectoring assistance for Rosemary. * Other than the face paint, which was painted individually on Parvati and Rosemary, Parvati and Rosemary are recolorings of each other.